Ponta
by OhToro
Summary: The sweet love story of Ryoma and Sakuno.


_Ponta_

_Step Step_

Today was a sunny day accompanied with the shade of the swaying trees and a slight spring breeze blowing across Seigaku.

_Step Step_

As the breeze travels across the vast campus, it passes through someone's hair - carrying along with it the faintly sweet smell of hair conditioner.

_Today sure is windy isn't it?_ the girl thought to herself.

Continuing to walk after making that utterly pointless thought, the girl suddenly heard loud grunts and the resonant clash from a ball and a racquet. Familiar with this sound from her years of being terrorized by her grandmother who was a tennis coach, she excitedly scurried over like an excited squirrel to the tennis courts.

There he was in all of his short glory. To call him short is an understatement, no rather, calling him short is an absolute disgrace to the inventor of the word short. This man's height itself needs a new vocabulary word to be coined after him. In fact, we can coin such a word as Ryoma.

_Kyaaa~ Ryoma is looking cool as always today huh?_

Once again, after making that utterly pointless thought, the girl ran up to Ryoma.

"Ne ne, Ryoma, why are you practicing before school even started?"

"Oh, Sakuno. I got a tennis match soon."

"Eee~, which school will you be competing with?"

"Dunno."

"Preparing before school for a tennis match huh? You're as diligent as always Ryoma."

"Thanks."

Sakuno, seemingly lost as to how to continue a conversation with the talking shrimp, sat down on the bench overlooking the court Ryoma was on. Admiring the shrimp's beautiful form, she couldn't help but cheer Ryoma on in his practice!

"Ryoma, you're doing really well! Fighting~"

"Thanks, but I'm just practicing my twist serve against the plain air… You don't need to cheer me on for that..."

"Oh."

Seemingly dejected from Ryoma's cold and heartless replies, Sakuno stood up and walked towards the vending machine near the tennis courts. She dispensed a Pontas, a Fanta knockoff, and walked back to the tennis court. She left a can of soda on the bench where she sat and left to walk to her class.

_Whew, that was a good practice run. Come to think about it, where'd Sakuno go anyways?_

The little yoda-lookin' creature walked and sat down on the bench. He looked at the time and realised that school was about to start. Not wanting to be late to class, he quickly stood up and hurried over to the locker room to change.

And so, there laid a lone can of Ponta which had a tear of condensation running down its side under the hot spring weather.

_Ding dong Ding dong_

The school chime signalled the end of classes and marked the beginning for the various club sports such as tennis. One girl in particular was extremely excited. She rushed to the locker room, changed quickly, and ran out to the tennis courts. She was the first one there but only to find a sad sight.

The untouched can of Ponta stood exactly where she had left it. Feeling incredibly sad because Ryoma didn't take it, she sulkingly sat down and opened the can for herself.

Moments later, Ryoma and the tennis club had all started filling in. Seeing Ryoma, Sakuno's saddened heart had suddenly jumped up in joy and was beating happily.

"_Ryoma!"_

The midget looked at the girl and uttered a simple greeting:

"Iisu."

Feeling once again dejected, Sakuno's happily beating heart had quelled back down into a sorrowful state.

_I wonder what Ryoma thinks of me anyways. It doesn't seem like he values me at all._

At that very moment, a gruff looking man with angled eyebrows sat down next to Sakuno. Feeling the intense pressure emanating from this man, she scooted away from him a little bit. Greeting the senior was one of the cultural norms of Japan, and she was not about to violate such a norm, not in front of this scary man.

"Good afternoon…"

"HSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

The young girl stared at the man's strikingly snakelike eyes in confusion as to the meaning of what he said.

"HSSSSSSSSSSSSS? What does that mean?"

"HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~"

As Kaido replied, spit came out of his mouth and splattered all over Sakuno's face. Sakuno, trying not to look rude, ignored the spit and continued on.

"How are you doing Kaido-senpai?"

"HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

For some reason, this time around, Sakuno felt a voice come into her head that translated the man's HSSSSSSSSSSSSS into actual English words.

"That's good! By the way, are you ready for the tennis match coming up soon?"

"HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~~"

"Ahh, yeah it seems kinda scary. But, if it's you Kaido-senpai, I know you can do it!"

The man's eyes widened and his gaze softened. His cheeks blushed an effeminate rose red and his body relaxed.

"Hssss..?"

"Yeah, I can understand you!"

The man was not the only one undergoing a transformation. The girl was too. Her eyes met his eyes, and she learned the story behind Kaido. She learned all of the charms and the beauty of Kaido and slowly but surely, she was falling for Kaido.

_No no no! I already got Ryoma! But… does he even care about me? He never seems interested in me as even a friend._

"Kaido-senpai, do you… do you wanna try eating at this new restaurant that opened up recently around here?"

"Hssssssssss"

"What kind of food is it? Mmmm, well it looks like its American food. A place called WcDonalds!"

"Hsssssss"

"Great! How does after practice sound?"

"HsssssSss"

Seemingly happy, Kaido stood up from the bench and walked onto one of the courts. Motioning for anyone to come and challenge him, Ryoma had stood up to the challenge. However, something was wrong with Ryoma.

Ryoma's catlike eyes shifted into an angry gaze. Something was wrong. He looked as if he was ready to kill a man with a racket. He was angry because Sakuno was being all friendly with Kaido. And he was ready to kill.

As this was a practice match, there would only be one game.

0 - 0

Ryoma serves with his twist serve. However, never has his twist serve summoned this much power. The tennis ball spirals right in front of Kaido's feet at an incredible velocity and bounces up even faster towards Kaido's eyeball. Kaido barely managed to move his head out of the way as the tennis ball whizzed past his head.

15 - 0

Ryoma serves with his twist serve. Once again, the serve was dealt with such ferocity that the sound echoed across the campus. However this time, Kaido was prepared. Kaido swung back with even more spirit, and the ball curved whilst in the air outside the court and curved back in a straight parallel to the net line at a frightening speed.

15 - 15

Ryoma served with a regular serve. Kaido returned the ball with the same technique, and onlookers watched in awe.

"What is that move? It's even stronger and more angled than snake!"

"We should call it Anaconda!"

"That sounds stupid, but okay! Anaconda!"

"Go Kaido! Use Anaconda!"

Kaido used Anaconda indeed, and the ball this time curved around the court and travelled in the same parallel to the net line as before. Failing to return, Ryoma looked even more frustrated.

15 - 30

Ryoma used quick serve, a move he had learned from a match with another player. Kaido on his game for some reason today, managed to return it with the same Anaconda. However this time, he made sure to look in the direction of Sakuno and meet eyes.

However, no eyes were to be seen staring back at Kaido's eyes. Rather, her head was turned towards Ryoma.

15 - 45

Ryoma used a special move he had been keeping a secret. He threw the ball up high, and swung the racket with both of his hands. He called this the two handed serve, and the effect was that it launched the ball with the power of two hands rather than one. Kaido easily returned this stupid and useless move, and used Anaconda once again. However, this time he seemed angry. His calm eyes had turned once again back into a vicious gaze. But, the vicious gaze was not the same as before, this one showed killing intent.

The ball circled around and went in a straight line towards one specific target:

_**CRACK**_

Everyone gasped.

Blood splattered. Ryoma laid unconscious on the floor in a pool of blood.

Suddenly, a large swarm of panic had arisen as people realised they needed to get Ryoma to the hospital quick before he dies.

However, Kaido had seemed to calm down. His eyes turned back to normal, and this time he looked at Sakuno one more time. But once again, Sakuno was not looking at him. But Sakuno ran over to Ryoma in tears.

Kaido knew that what he did was wrong. So he did one last tennis shot. The Anaconda.

_**CRACK**_

_The End_


End file.
